1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooperation-based method of managing, displaying, and updating DNA sequence data, and more particularly, to a cooperation-based method of managing, displaying, and updating DNA sequence data, the method enabling researchers to cooperate with each other through annotations for one or more anchors corresponding to one or more bases contained in DNA sequence data.
2. Description of the Related Art
GBrowse is a genetic information browser utilized by many research institutes worldwide. Although GBrowse is based on a database called Mysgl™, it stores read data as file-based data. Since the volume of next-generation sequencing (NGS) data is far larger than that of general genetic information, existing genetic information browser such as GBrowse cannot be applied as it is to the NGS (Next Generation Sequencing) data. Therefore, attempts were made in 2009 to display the NGS data. As a result, we can display the NGS read data.
Integrative genomics viewer (IGV) is a browser developed to display DNA sequence data on a local computer. IGV is designed to include not only the NGS data to the input but also experimental data such as a microarray. In the case of the NGS data, data in a sequence alignment/map (SAM) or binary alignment/map (BAM) file format may be received as inputs. A user may install this tool in his or her computer, obtain a necessary file, and import the file to the tool.
Conventional genetic information browsers such as those described above can display a DNA sequence but cannot reflect a user' comments on the specific DNA sequence.
The gene research field requires vast knowledge. In particular, analyzing a gene through whole genome sequencing cannot be done by one person or researchers of one research institute. Most whole genome sequencing projects are carried out with the participation of many countries and research institutes, actually. In this case, an active exchange/interchange of academic research data is crucial. However, information about researchers' research results is available only in papers published by the researchers, and it requires a considerable amount of time and cost to collect and analyze these papers. Further, when papers are read and interpreted by professional researchers, research results are often not shared freely. On this wise since the current laboratory system is like a closed society, a system that can easily collect and spread research results is required.